howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hookfang (Franchise)
Hookfang is one of Stoick the Vast's dragons in the How to Train Your Dragon book series. He is also the Monstrous Nightmare belonging to Snotlout in both the film and the television series. Description Hookfang is a Monstrous Nightmare, and is the size of a leopard in the books. In the movie he is huge, 69 feet long. Hookfang is actually called Fireworm in the books. In the Book In How to Train Your Dragon, he mocked Hiccup's new dragon Toothless for his small size when he first saw him. He is not mentioned in any other book except the first one. In the books, Hookfang is one of Stoick's dragons, along with Newtsbreath. In the film In the film, like the other main charcters dragons, he was kept prisoner at dragon training camp and the top of the class would've had the 'honor' of killing him. Hiccup was given the chance and instead tried to connect to him and show the vikings that dragons are not monsters, but after an outburst from Stoick, he becomes scared and begins to attack Hiccup in defense, until Toothless comes and protects his friend from the much bigger dragon, having no difficulty in subduing the enemy. Later, when Hiccup is trying to get his friends to connect with the dragons and help fight the Red Death, Hookfang is the first one he brings out. Everyone is astounded by this, except for Astrid. Ironically, Snotlout is terrified enough to prepare a broken end of a spear as a weapon, in case Hookfang starts attacking, but Astrid nudges him to put it down. When Hiccup brings Hookfang closer to the others, he grabs Snotlout's arm so he can touch the dragon. Snotlout, obviously still frightend tries to resist, until Hiccup calms him and places his hand on his horn and he begins to growl in a purring manner and his fear turns to amazment as he has made a connection, until Hiccup starts walking away. In the short film Gift of the Night Fury, it is revealed that Hookfang is the name of Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare. He became a father. He is even the one to fly Hiccup back home with the other dragons and their hatchlings. When they get home and land, Snotlout runs over and hugs his snout, as they are both ecstatic to see each other. At the Snoggletog party, he is seen playing with one of his children. In Riders of Berk In Riders of Berk, Hookfang is shown to disobey Snotlout (the only Viking from the main cast that can't control his dragon). In Viking for Hire, Hookfang behaved aggressively and Gobber was going to kill him. But after seeing he only had a toothache, Gobber quickly fixed this by pulling it out. In In Dragons We Trust, Hookfang runs off as soon as he was put on Dragon Island, unlike the other dragons. It is shown that Hookfang does hold some affection for his owner, but Snotlout's immaturity and idiocy leaves him holding disrespect. Hookfang also gets distracted easily, like chasing a seagull or watching a leaf fall. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 005.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 012.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 011.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 010.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 008.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 014.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 030.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 029.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 028.JPG How to train your dragon pictures 026.JPG Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG Hookfang ready to fight edit-1-.jpg Hookfang bite snotlout-1-.JPG Dreamworks dragons-1-.jpg Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno9 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno7 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno5 250-1-.png Tumblr m8fychiceH1rbsvgno1 400-1-.png Snotlout and hookfang-1-.JPG How to train your dragon 001.JPG Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 07.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 06.png Dragons bod nightmare gallery image 05.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 04.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 03.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 02.png Dragons BOD Nightmare Gallery Image 01.png Category:Monstrous Nightmare Dragons Category:Book Dragons Category:Minor characters